Miniature
General Miniatures, also referred to as "mini pets," are items that reserve one of your inventory spots. When activated, a small duplicate of the named creature will appear and follow you around. This is a "frill" feature that makes the game more interesting. It does not affect combat balance; however, it does affect the in-game economy. Miniatures were added by the developers to show appreciation for long-time players (see acquisition). * You can trade, give away, drop, and destroy miniatures. You cannot dye them, and no merchants will buy them. You can have multiple miniatures in your inventory. * To activate or deactivate a miniature, double-click on it in your inventory while in an explorable area or cooperative mission. * Only one miniature can be active at a time. If you activate a second one, it will replace the active one automatically. * Miniatures only appear while you are in explorable areas or missions. * Miniatures cannot attack, nor do they have skills or special abilities. They also cannot be targeted, harmed, or cause collision. They do, however, count as an ally according to Leader's Comfort and Healing Burst. * Certain miniatures make sound effects, such as growls or the beating of their wings. * The miniatures can be knocked down by AoE knock down skills such as Giant Stomp. Miniature Parading Some of the more entrepreneurial collectors of miniatures who have full or near full sets, have begun parading them for payment/tips. Acquisition Miniatures are received via Birthday Presents, entering a Factions or Nightfall Collectors Edition Key, or through promotional giveaways. Birthday Present Each character will receive a present when that character is 1 year old (Type /age in game to see a character's age). * You will receive a Birthday Present on any character who is one year old. * You may keep the present forever; it will not vanish later. * Double-click on the present to unwrap it and reveal the miniature. * You will not lose a miniature if you receive one via trading and your character is under a year old. Collector's Edition Present (Guild Wars Factions) * ANet has prepared a nice present - a miniature Kuunavang - in appreciation for the support and patience as players who bought the Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition wait through the production delay. * Once you add the CE key to your account you will receive a message to type /bonusitems in any outpost or town. After doing so you will receive an item named Factions Collector's Edition Present. Double-clicking on it will turn it into a Miniature Kuunavang. * Each account may use this command to generate only one Factions Collector's Edition Present. Collector's Edition Present (Guild Wars Nightfall) * ANet has prepared a nice present - a Miniature Varesh - in appreciation for the players who bought the Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition. * Once you add the CE key to your account you will receive a message to type /bonusitems in any outpost or town. After doing so you will receive an item named Nightfall Collector's Edition Present. Double-clicking on it will turn it into a Miniature Varesh. * Each account may use this command to generate only one Nightfall Collector's Edition Present. Rarity & Types Miniatures take the form of creatures in the game, from any campaign. It is possible for someone who only owns a Prophecies account to receive a miniature of a Factions creature. The miniature that comes with the Factions Collectors Edition is always Kuunavang and for Nightfall Collectors Edition always Varesh, while the birthday present miniatures differ for each annual series. Miniatures have rarity similar to regular items: * White = Common, 8 types per annual series. * Purple = Uncommon, 3 types per annual series. * Gold = Rare, 2 types per annual series. * Green = Unique, 1 type per annual series. Factions Collectors Edition *Kuunavang Nightfall Collectors Edition *Varesh Ossa First Annual Series Promotional Giveaways The following miniatures are unlocked by a special one-time key code included with games related magazines: *Miniature Gray Giant **US: PC Gamer, US edition, November 2006 issue **Europe: Magazines list @ GW Europe Unlike promotional equipments, miniatures are not customized and can be traded in-game. Guild Wars Championship in Japan * Miniature Island Guardian - top 3 teams (up to 8 members each) * Miniature Panda - top 2 teams (up to 8 members each) * Miniature Kanaxai - #1 team (up to 8 members) Other * Naga Raincaller, Oni, and Longhair Yeti (Japanese netcafe promotion) * Naga Raincaller, Longhair Yeti (Taiwan region preview event GM game winning prizes) * Panda, Island Guardian (Taiwan region, 1~49th and 50~99th signup to help newbies during first two weeks of Nightfall retail) Miniature Gallery Image:MiniVaresh.jpg | Miniature Varesh Image:MiniKuunavang.jpg | Miniature Kuunavang Image:MiniBoneDragon.jpg | Miniature Bone Dragon Image:MiniPrinceRurik.jpg | Miniature Prince Rurik Image:MiniShiro.jpg | Miniature Shiro Image:MiniBurningTitan.jpg | Miniature Burning Titan Image:MiniCharrShaman.jpg | Miniature Charr Shaman Image:MiniKirin.jpg | Miniature Kirin Image:MiniHydra.jpg | Miniature Hydra Image:MiniJadeArmor.jpg | Miniature Jade Armor Image:MiniJungleTroll.jpg | Miniature Jungle Troll Image:MiniNecridHorseman.jpg | Miniature Necrid Horseman Image:MiniWhiptailDevourer.jpg | Miniature Whiptail Devourer Image:MiniFungalWallow.jpg | Miniature Fungal Wallow Image:MiniSiegeTurtle.jpg | Miniature Siege Turtle Image:MiniTempleGuardian.jpg | Miniature Temple Guardian Image:MiniIslandGuardian.jpg | Miniature Island Guardian Image:MiniPanda.jpg | Miniature Panda Image:MiniKanaxai.jpg | Miniature Kanaxai Image:MiniRaincaller.jpg | Miniature Naga Raincaller Image:MiniGrayGiant.jpg | Miniature Gray Giant Image:MiniOni.jpg | Miniature Oni Image:MiniYeti.jpg | Miniature Longhair Yeti External Links *The Birthday Present page from the Official site. *A relevant Guild Wars Guru thread. Category:Items